Remembering Nothing About Her
by MaxWaylandGrey
Summary: Once was a one-shot. Now, just the records of Peeta's thoughts from my previous story, Fighting. All from Peeta's POV.
1. Red

**This is Chapter 14 of my other story, Fighting, only that this is in Peeta's POV. I want to keep my story, Fighting, in Katniss' POV, but I couldn't help writing peeta's thoughts as well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never. Ever.**

* * *

Remembering Nothing About Her

I was expecting the worst. I saw how that door open and how she entered. Usually they just leave the lights off and I'm perfectly fine with that. But no one had come in for the past two days.

She turned the lights on and I caught the fierceness of her red hair. I had never seen her coming in before. She had a tray, but I couldn't see what was in it. I was expecting needles, razors, any kind of torture device.

She just stood there, dumb-founded, looking at me. I looked into her lilac eyes. Instantly I knew they were not real. I could see her breaking apart, and for some reason, I didn't like it. She came closer and I couldn't help but wonder about her. She had beautiful olive skin that reminded me of… of nothing. That only got me frustrated.

She set the tray down and I saw that it was stale bread. Again. But this one actually looked inedible. She knelt down in front of me and took my right hand. Naturally I would have taken my hand back, but for some reason, I trusted her. She went through her pockets and brought a normal, edible roll of bread. She put it in my hand and I closed it around the bread. No one had ever given me normal food. It had always been stale bread, but for some reason, I was perfectly fine with it. It was like, I have eaten that my whole life.

I could swear I knew her. I looked at her closely and saw, just around the iris of her eyes, gray. That must be the real color of her eyes. I wonder why she would color them lilac, and how? From what I can see of her real eyes, they are a beautiful color. They are just the color of the clouds when a storm is about to arrive. I'm takes aback when she runs her fingers through my hair. I flinch but I don't take her hand away. For some reason, it is comforting.

Tears are swelling in her eyes and I have no idea why.

"Oh, Peeta. What have they done to you?" She whispers to herself. Her voice is beautiful. I had never heard anything like it. The people here talk in a very funny and mocking way. She does not. She talks normally. Tears are falling down her cheeks and I don't like it. I reach out to wipe the tears away with the hand she is not holding. She shudders, but her eyes light up.

"Please. Please, don't cry." I tell her since it's killing me to see her break down like this. I can see she is trying hard not to sob. Suddenly she starts taking more bread out of her pockets and hands them to me. My hand that was in her cheek falls limply onto my side. She wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. When she does that, I can easily see that her red hair is fake. I can see the roots of her dark hair.

"I'll come back, okay? Please, don't leave me, Peeta. Don't you dare leave me." She grabs my hand that doesn't have the rolls in both of hers. I look at our hands together. They are such a different color. Her olive skin against my skin looks even more beautiful. She squeezes my hand and the thought of her threatening me makes me smile. I can see she is taken aback and a small sob escapes from her mouth. She gives my hand a last squeeze and turns to leave.

I can't help but feel disappointed. She is the first person that I have actually interacted to that I remember. Right before she leaves, I see her looking at the light switch. Here is where I enter to the darkness once again. Suddenly she takes her hand away and closes the door after her.

She left the lights on. It's the first time that happens. They would always leave me in complete, utter darkness. That would only leave me with the horrible nightmares. I have no idea of who are in them or why whatever that happens to them happens to them. All that I am aware of is that I have lived through it. I just don't remember it. But the worst nightmares are the ones about _her_. I can't explain why it kills me every time I wake up from them, where I am holding her in my arms, dead.

Who is she? I don't know. And I have a feeling that I _should_ know. But all I know is that there would be no life in me if she died in real life. And that's the worst part of it all. I don't even know if she exists. And if she does, then, is she still alive?

* * *

**If you liked this and you would like me to write thoughts of Peeta as my other story goes, please tell me in a review.**

**Review?**


	2. Pink

**So much for the one-shot, huh?:D Couldn't resist the urge to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Uhu. Keep reading, would you?:D**

* * *

Remembering Nothing About Her: Pink

I'm eager to see her as I see the door opening, just to get disappointed once I see pink hair. She is different than the other girl. Just as the other girl from yesterday, she stands there with a tray in her hands. I tilt my head to my left side. Her eyes are blue and her hair is this very bright pink.

Finally she seems to remember why she is here and walks over to me. Her eyes are also tearing like the girl's with the gray eyes did yesterday. I don't understand why. She sets the tray down and there is a bottle of water. Water! It's been very long since I had a drink of anything. Actually, I don't even remember if I've ever had. I quickly take it and gulp it down.

Then I remember that the girl with the pink hair is still here staring at me. I feel bad for not offering her any water. "Sorry." I murmur.

She looks amused. "For what?" I see a tear fall down to her cheek and she quickly wipes it away.

"For not offering you some."

She laughs at that. "Why would you give me some?" She asks incredulously.

"Because… because… I don't know." I give up. There is just some part of me that is yelling at me to trust her, but there is another part telling me that I don't know her. That I don't _remember_ her. But something about those blue eyes of hers is so familiar.

_She has always been so sweet. _Where had that come from? Did I know her? I shook my head still thinking of my last thought.

"Oh, Peeta. So it is true? I was hoping that that wasn't the case." For some reason, I had never thought of why everyone around me always says 'Peeta'. Is it a trend?

"What's Peeta?" I ask casually.

She looks shocked but immediately answers me. "You mean _who_. _You_ are Peeta. That's your name." A brief smile lights her whole face but it leaves as fast as it came. "She is dying inside Peeta." Her eyes start watering again. "You need to come back. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence and the tears start coming down her cheeks.

"Well, this is quite a touching scene, isn't it?" I've heard that voice before but don't know from where. The girl tenses up and looks scared. If that voice scares her, then, should I be scared? Surely, I don't feel scared. I feel… I feel some affection towards the owner of that voice. I don't know why.

The door opens fully to show a tall, slim woman with a gold wig. The girl turns around to see the woman at the doorway. She takes a deep breath and doesn't seem to take it out. She whispers under her breath and stands up. I don't even try since I don't know how my strengths are right now.

"Hello, Peeta. Hello, Prim. Nice wig by the way. I hope you're not making fun of me, are you?" She walked towards the girl, Prim, and took her wig off to show her blonde curls.

"And to think that I actually liked you." Hissed Prim at the woman.

"Now, now Prim. You don't know if I'm the bad one. I may be the one to help you. You should even think about who you can trust from your own people, Prim. Not everyone is what they say to be."

Prim snorted a laugh. "And you are the one to come telling me about who I have to trust. Katniss trusted you." She turned around and pointed at me. "Peeta, here, trusted you. You were just here for the popularity." I trusted her? And who is Katniss? That name rings a bell but I can't seem to _remember_ anything about it. Once again.

"Seems you caught on to the way Katniss treats other people. You were always the sweet one… until she corrupted you." Said the woman with a calm voice.

"You mean the Games, don't you? Or better, the Capitol! Now you see what the Games make of other people? Let's see... who do I start with? Oh, right. You!" Yelled Prim to the woman.

"Prim, you are not making sense of this situation. I can actually help you."

"Oh, really? With what?"

"I can tell you who from your team of rescuers is a traitor."

Prim seems to think about something. "That would help me a lot, if I trusted you, of course."

"True. You can choose who to trust, Prim. But if you are choosing to not trust me, then you are making the biggest mistake of your life. Choose now or-" The woman was interrupted by the door opening. My heart started beating faster when I saw the hint of red hair at the door. I also felt a bit scared for her. Why did she come right now?

"Lyssa, is everything okay? You've been he-" She stopped talking once she saw the woman in the room. Her eyes went to the woman, then to Prim, then to the wig on the floor, and once again to the woman.

"Nice of you to come join us in our meeting, Katniss." Said the woman while going over to her. "Red is not really your color." She took the other girl's, Katniss, wig off. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders, and for some reason, my heart gave a little jump. Katniss' fake lilac eyes were trained on the woman, but once, her eyes went to me.

"What are you doing here, Effie?" Asked Katniss with authority.

"I came to help you, of course." The woman, Effie, responds. That name also rings a bell but I'm still at a loss of memories.

"How did you know we were here?"

"I guess one of your contacts is not as reliable after all."

"Do I want to know who?"

Another voice came into the picture. But this one wasn't female. "You have done well, my dear." The voice is directed to Effie. Katniss' face seemed to go pale. Her eyes went wide, but just for a second, before she assumed her 'nothing bothers me' mask.

"Why, thank you." Answers Effie while smiling very stupidly.

A small, thin man with paper-white hair enters the room. He has an expensive looking suit on and looks directly at me. He then looks over at Katniss.

"Katniss! It's been such a long time!" Katniss starts backing away towards me. "I knew you would do anything to come back for your boyfriend." At the word _boyfriend,_ his eyes glanced my way for a second. I'm Katniss' boyfriend? Why don't I _remember_? "Of course, that was only for the audience. So, what is the real reason for your being here?"

"I came for Peeta." She answers steadily.

"And how is that working for you? As I see, not very well. You are cornered and no one even knows that you are here. How sad."

"Yeah. I think I get the picture." By now, Katniss is against the wall, next to me.

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way, Katniss, but I can't let you proceed to fulfill your plan." He then took a device out of his jacket and spoke into it. Seconds later, men in white uniforms with guns came and took us all, Katniss, Prim, and me.

When they grabbed Katniss, I felt anger rush in me, and I had no idea why. I had the urge to push the man away from her. Then Katniss hissed at the man in the expensive suit, "Your plan will fall slowly, President Snow, you'll see." The man, President Snow, seemed amused and laughed at that. But I saw Katniss smiling as they took her out of the room, followed by Prim and then me.

I've never been more confused than now.

* * *

**So, some of you will tell me Prim was a bit OOC but I just had to make her stronger for her own sake. **

**Review?**


	3. Ivory

**Chapter Seventeen of Fighting. It's so much easier to write in Peeta's POV in my point of view.:D**

**Disclaimer: Ummm, LOOK a butterfly!:D**

* * *

Remembering Nothing About Her: Ivory

What I was feeling right at this moment scared me. I had never felt as scared as I was right now. Even when I would see the men coming with the torture items in the trays, it was different. They took us to this prison-like room. And then I knew.

Right before Katniss was in the cell, the man in white pushed her. She was about to fall but regain her footing. I was very scared about her falling face first against the floor. Then I knew. I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for the other two girls who had tried to help me and only got in more trouble.

The little blonde girl, Prim, was the first to grab her place. She fell asleep almost immediately when her head hit the floor.

I was taking in the place when I'm surprised by arms wrapping around my neck. I honestly didn't know what to do. All I was aware of was the girl in my arms murmuring what was supposedly my name. Then she pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes. It looked like she was taking in as much as possible.

"What's your name?" I ask, since I'm not absolutely sure that Katniss is her name. She looks surprised and hurt and I want to take the question back immediately. But before I can, she composes herself and answers.

"Katniss." She says very softly, that I almost didn't hear it.

"Katniss." I repeat but something is bothering me. "I like that name. Although it seems awfully familiar."

"Of course it's familiar. It's my name." She pauses for a second. "You really don't remember anything about me?" I would lie and tell her I did, but I just couldn't help my curiosity. I shake my head. "Come on, then," She says taking my hand. "I'll tell you all about your life."

She starts like a story is supposed to start, I guess. She tells me about our 'home', District 12. About my family and their profession. Then she talks about the most bizarre games I have ever heard of. I can't help but think of all those kids who have died all these years! It's horrible how people can actually view this. Anyways, what catches me most off-guard is when she tells me that Prim was reaped and that she had volunteered for her. Then, I was reaped. This makes no sense whatsoever. But if I have questions I don't ask them. I just listen to her melodious voice.

She keeps talking and talking. But when she tells me the part where I had to propose to her and she didn't want to, I could do nothing but feel a little bit sad. Then, she also tells me that for the Quell, I said that she was pregnant. She tells me about the day they gave us before the interviews and we saw the sunset. _I wish I could freeze this moment. _That thought came at me instantly and I don't even know what it means.

She keeps talking and telling me of when I died! I was surprised when she said that. I just couldn't believe it. Then she kept talking about how people died and then told me about a pearl. She tells me of how and why I gave it to her. Just when I am remembering something, Katniss begins complaining about her eyes. She then takes things out of her eyes, squeezes them, and throws them. She turned to look at me and I saw her eyes. Her actual eyes. The gray ones. It was the first time I had seen them but I felt like I had seen them at least a billion times.

Then I remembered. I gasped and started looking through my pockets. Where is it?

"Peeta! What's wrong?" Katniss asked actually sounding concerned.

I found it and took my hand out. I look up at Katniss and open my hand.

She gasped and her eyes went wide. I was smiling because it was what I thought it was. The first time I had seen this ivory sphere, I was going to throw it away, but something made me change my mind. Now I'm glad I never threw it away.

"If what you just told me is true, then I believe this belongs to you." I grab her hand and put the pearl in her palm. She closes her hand around the pearl and nodded. Then a tear fell down from her right eye. I couldn't help myself from asking. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it hurts her to remember." Answered a voice that I had not been expecting. The blonde girl, Prim, Katniss' sister, came over and sat in front of us. She looked like if she had been crying for a while. Katniss opened up her arms and Prim slowly sat down on her lap and wrapped her arms around her sister. Prim was crying on Katniss. She was not making any sound, but the shaking on her body told me everything.

This little detail of Katniss as a big sister is so beautiful, even in this crawl space. I instantly commit it to memory. Katniss opens her eyes and looks at me. She smiles and I smile back. Then Katniss makes a face that looks like she is containing herself from laughing.

"She fell asleep?" Katniss asks me. I go around to see Prim, and sure enough, Prim is sound asleep.

"Yeah." I answer and go back to sit next to her and resume our last conversation. "Well, I'm sure that you are not done, but by the looks of it, we have a pretty messed up life, right?"

She nods. "Yep. Nothing we can do about it." Then a sudden thought comes to me and I have to ask.

"But also from what you have said, I see that my life would be empty if you weren't in it." I am genuinely surprised once I hear what came out of my mind. I think of what she has just told me and from the looks of it, she had my heart since we were five!

"Peeta, I-" She begins but I cut her before she says anything else.

"No, it's true. And I'm perfectly fine with it." I pause, but there is still something that is bothering me. "What I still don't understand is, if you were finally able to get rid of me, why did you come back?"

She looks startled and answers immediately. "Because I _don't_ want to get rid of you. I came back because… because you are the one that was supposed to come back alive. I swore to myself that you would get out of the arena alive. Then I wake up and they tell me that the Capitol has you and I realize that I'm safe. But the truth is… the truth is that I'm never safe without you." I wait a few seconds to see if she will take back her words, but she doesn't seem to.

I sort of laugh at her last statement but it sounds too irritated. "Our current status would like to differ." I saw a ghost of smile creep into the corners of her mouth and my breathing faltered.

"Maybe. But nothing matters much when I have the people I love the most with me."

* * *

**Umm, this is so full of fluffiness. And I'm dearly sorry.**

**Review?**


	4. Blue

**I'll never stop saying this since it's so true. For writers: Has it ever happened to you that you have something planned out and all of the sudden your fingers changed it and what you wrote is so much better? If you answered yes, then you know how this chapter was made. I was actually mad at myself and broke my keyboard. But I fixed it! No worries!**

**Disclaimer: Dragonflies are sooo pretty!:D**

* * *

Remembering Nothing About Her: Blue

I was momentarily surprised by what she said but then I saw her sister and realized she was talking about her. I understood. If I remembered having brothers maybe I would feel the same way and maybe not. Oh, well. This is a mystery for another day, if I ever see another day.

I saw Prim in Katniss' arms and figured Prim must be heavy even for Katniss. Besides, Katniss looked very tired and I don't think she could be with Prim on top of her. I took the blonde girl from her arms and set her down on top of me. Katniss looked at me with a questioning look but I saw those grey irises softened.

"She looked pretty heavy for you." I explained. I saw her hand forming into a fist and expected a blow but was rewarded with a small smile of hers that makes my heart skip a beat for unknown reasons.

"Thanks." She seemed to go deep in thought and then, "Peeta, there is something I have waited very long to tell you." I realized curiosity has always been my weakness as well as beautiful things like the girl in front of me leaning over. She started whispering fast to my ear. "Look, Peeta. I have this box that has two buttons. When you press the red button, you are telling everyone on our side where we are and that we have some difficulties. I pressed it a few minutes ago, so we just have to wait. Then there is a blue button on the other side that you have to press three times and something will go BOOM." By now I realized she was telling me a plan and I had to play it casual so I would laugh once in a while. "I don't have any idea how but it will. But if someone presses the blue button once, the person holding the box will disintegrate after a few seconds. I have no idea how it works but I'm sure it does. I'm going to give it to you. And when you feel like it's the perfect time to use it, do so, please." She stopped to catch her breath while I went over everything she had just told me. "Okay, I'm going to stop whispering and you are going to stretch your hand for me to take it. Then I'll pass you the box." She then looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

She sat back down and got the box from her pocket. I stretched my hand and looked at her expectantly and she put her hand in mine. Instantly I felt the warmth of her hand in mine against the cold metal box in between. I squeezed her hand to show her that I needed to put the box away. She immediately saw the problem. "Let's try laying Prim somewhere. You might get tired." I understood and stood up with Prim in my arms. Katniss helped me put her in a spot next to where we have been sitting all this time. I secured the box in my pant pocket while doing this. I hoped it looked discreet.

We sat back down and Katniss grabbed my hand. It felt like a reflex from her now. I could see Katniss growing impatient. The way she would keep fidgeting with her clothes with her free hand and wouldn't stop looking around. "Don't worry, Katniss. They'll have to come, sooner or later." She looked at me like she didn't understand how I knew what she was thinking about but quickly nodded and I squeezed her hand. That's one thing with Katniss, she is so easy to read and she believes she can fool anyone. Later, I'll try telling Katniss to never gamble. She would lose. She squeezed my hand back and let her head fall back to rest on the wall.

Minutes of pure silence went by while we waited for someone to come. I was thinking of the small box Katniss gave me and how it would work. I went through about twenty possible ways it could work and I realized I have an incredible imagination. It even scared me. Some were bizarre involving blood, guts, and bile. I looked over at Katniss and saw the bags beneath her grey orbs and how her eyelids are closing.

"You should get some sleep, Katniss." She shook her head once. "When was the last time you slept?" She looked deep in thought thinking but then shook her head once more.

"I can't go to sleep, Peeta." I got her chin and made her face me.

"Katniss, there are bags under your eyes. I may not know too much, but I do know that it means you need sleep." Then something popped in my head. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You need to sleep if you have any hopes of getting out of here." She immediately snapped her head away and looked in my eyes. She must've seen something in my eyes that made her nod.

Almost immediately she leaned close to me and put her head in my shoulder. I honestly didn't know what to do but then I put my arm around her securing her. It was as if my arm had a mind of its own. The gesture felt familiar but I had no memories of it. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

I was alone in the cell. Not technically, but Katniss and Prim were asleep. I wasn't tired so I figured it would be good time to think of the bizarre lives Katniss and I have. I think of the story she told me and for some reason it's hard for me to believe it. I would have thought that a girl as beautiful as her would be surrounded by guys and living a normal life with friends and gossip and everything between the lines. But also our current situation tells me that some part of it must be true. Maybe even all of it.

Time goes by with me thinking like this and all of the sudden I hear metal banging with metal. I immediately shake Katniss awake. Then I turn my head to the front of our prison and see someone there. Instinct takes over my body and I'm standing blocking Katniss with my body. I'm confused by what I'm doing and soon see Katniss next to me grabbing my hand.

"What's happening?" I look at Katniss and shake my head.

"No idea. One moment I was thinking in utter silence and the next," I gesture to outside the cell. I'm sure Katniss can't see the person in front yet because he or she is in the shadows. She understands and looks over at the front of the cell.

"Prim! We need to wake her up." I nod and we go over to where her sister is laying. She shakes her awake. "Prim. Prim, wake up!" Prim groaned and said something that I caught as, "five more minutes, please." I smile and look at the front of the cell.

I feel Prim sit up and immediately respond to Katniss' calls. "What's wrong?"

"We are not entirely sure." I hear Katniss tell her, but I'm looking outside the cell. Finally the person stepped closer and is looking at us. I looked at Katniss and I can't help but be happy. Katniss' plan is working. She lifts her eyebrow and I nod. I look back at the person in white clothes in front of us. Time passes and the person in front of us does nothing but look at us. It's getting frustrating. I feel like an interesting animal being watched.

I hear Katniss murmur something to Prim. Then the mysterious person finally grabs a device and speaks through it. I see she is a girl. Her small frame and the way she stands gives her away. She passes through the bars and is now standing inside the cell with us.

"No." I hear Prim gasp. I look over at her and see rage in her face. Does she know the girl? I look at Katniss who had the same expression as I suppose I look. The girl in front of us has midnight blue hair. It looks good with her pale face but I see she looks ashamed. "Why?" asked Prim. The girl was definitely taken aback by Prim talking.

"I have a family too, Prim. I lost some and I can't afford to lose the rest." Said the girl. Her voice is raspy as if she's been crying lately. I saw Katniss put her hand on top of her mouth. She also knows the girl. Should I know her?

"How selfish of you." Spat Katniss at the girl. I keep my eyes on the girl with blue hair. "You are the contact, huh? The one Effie told us about?" The girl nodded ashamed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Katni-" She started but was interrupted by Katniss.

"No you're not. You are not sorry. So don't even try to lie." Katniss' voice was full of venom and the girl flinched.

"You're right. I am not sorry. I did this for my family. I lost a big part of me when my parents died. I can't lose the rest." She said.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Asked Prim, her voice almost the same tone as her sister's. "Did President Snow let you kill us? What a pleasure that would be for you, right?" the girl shook her head viciously.

"No. President Snow does not know I am here. I… I came to say that I'm sorry." She said.

I looked at Katniss and saw her smile. "And what makes you think you deserve our forgiveness? You basically dragged us to our graves."

"You, out of everyone, should know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I just-"

"-can't afford to lose someone you love." Katniss finished for the girl. "I understood that the first two times you said it."

I hear footsteps coming closer and I bet the rest can too. "And I thought I had taught you better." Said a low voice coming from a tall guy with piercing green eyes.

The girl paled and turned around to see the guy. "Vensten! W-what are y-you doing here?" The girl stuttered directing herself to the guy, Vensten.

"What have _you _been doing?" he asked.

"Thinking of us. While you are out there with your million girlfriends, _I'm _the one that has to look out for us three." She replied coming to her own defense.

"I guess I'm the worst big brother there is if I've made you _this_ selfish and arrogant."

The girl laughed bitterly. "Me? Arrogant?" She laughed again, but this time with less humor. "You should think what you are saying to people before you start describing _yourself_."

"No. In this case, it was _you_ who did not think. _You_ were just thinking of yourself and how _you _would feel. Did you even bother to ask Gared and me? No. _You_ made _your_ own assumptions making _you_ selfish." He stopped for a second. "What surprised me the most, I must say, was your stupidity." The girl must've been hurt because she flinched. "You never thought that if we got Peeta and the rest into safety, maybe we could fight the Capitol and defeat them. And want to hear the best part? Oh, yeah! The Capitol would be _gone!_ That meaning no more Hunger Games! We would all be safe and happy. Did you ever stop to think if _we _would be happy with your plans? No! You were just thinking of _your _happiness." I could swear I heard the girl sob. "Zinnia," The girl's bother's, Vensten's, voice had become softer to how he was yelling at her, "you know I love you, but… this is your most stupid idea yet!" I smile crept into Vensten's face. "And yes, this is worst than the time you flooded the house because you wanted to be a mermaid." I saw a small smile in the girl's, Zinnia's, face.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Zinnia barely audible. Then, with a swift movement, she was in her brother's arms.

"It's okay. You could have done worst, you know?" Zinnia punched his brother in the arm and he laughed. I looked at Katniss and saw how her face had gone soft from all the venom it had before while she was talking to Zinnia.

"Well, this is quite an adorable scene, isn't it?" The room was filled with the voice of the man Katniss had told me about. We must've been so caught up in the 'adorable scene' that we didn't see the man, whose fault all this is, coming in. A few of the men with white uniforms, Peacekeepers as Katniss told me, came in too with guns poised to kill. "I'm glad everyone is here. This way I will have witnesses to what is about to happen." I was about to ask what he meant when Katniss beat me to it.

"What is about to happen, Snow?" She asked. Her voice careful.

"No need to ask, my dear." He glanced once at me before returning his gaze on Katniss. He raised his gun and pointed it directly to Katniss. And my heart stopped.

* * *

**Tell me the truth. Did it ever crossed your mind that maybe Zinnia was the bad one?**

**Review?**


	5. Gray

**Yes, I know. I'm horrible. Forgive me? Of course you don't. But I shall live with it and keep updating. You know why? Because I LOVEE YUU!(:**

**Warning: This chapter was written before the real Mockingjay came out. (In '_Fighting_') Everything is my idea and any similarities are pure coincidence. (And no, I don't believe in coincidences.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Well, yes, in some way I do. No one can make Snow as mean as I can. Well, Suzanne Collins can.(: Conceited much? YES SIR!, I mean Ma'am.**

* * *

Remembering Nothing About Her: Gray

I wasn't thinking. I acted on what was about to happen and I knew that it was not the right thing. I looked around frantically and realized that Zinnia's hair was fake. I grabbed the blue hair and threw it to the gun in the man's, Snow's, hand. The arm carrying the gun. I heard an "Ouch!" come from Zinnia, but I knew she would understand. The gun fell to the floor with a clattering sound. What happened next was quite a comical thing. Snow and the Peacekeepers where just looking at themselves like they didn't understand. Maybe thinking, _'That wasn't part of the plan, was it?'_ or something in between those lines.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Snow yelled once he remembered he was in charge. The Peacekeepers were still confused and didn't hear him. "I said kill them, you fools! Shoot!" The Peacekeepers seemed to understand after a few shook their heads from the surprise but it was already too late. While they were too engrossed in the wig, Vensten had given us knives. I was ready for anything. The only thing that mattered was keeping Katniss alive. I didn't even know the reason for that.

I was already next to Katniss, waiting for the Peacekeepers to make their first move. What happened next took me by surprise. A huge explosion took us flying off our feet a few feet back. I landed on the wall and I heard a 'crack' sound followed by an immense pain on the back of my head. I felt dizzy, but I had to protect Katniss. The explosion was far and the Peacekeepers were must've gotten the worst of it. As I slowly stood up to make sure I wouldn't go down, I saw a few Peacekeepers making a grab for their guns. I saw Katniss turn around and move her lips. I couldn't hear anything. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. Or just maybe the explosion blasted our eardrums.

Vensten and Zinnia charged at the Peacekeepers who got their guns first. I realized that they were a bit disoriented and were still trying to get guns. My knife wouldn't do. I went and grabbed two guns. I saw a Peacekeeper coming towards Prim. I grabbed him in a death grip. I wasn't going to let him touch a hair off Prim's or Katniss' head. I killed the Peacekeeper without hesitation and for a while, I felt scared of myself. Then I heard a hissing coming from my right.

I turned to see Katniss being hold by none other than President Snow. She was kicking and hitting him, but he wouldn't let go. He was telling her something when I saw the knife. It went to her throat and I could hear her gasp in my mind. Then I saw her blood running down her neck. I saw the defeat in her eyes…

_Bang!_ I felt blinded for a second, and everything came back in a fury of images, sounds, smells, and tastes. It happened in milliseconds and that's when I realized everything had been true and the rage built in me.

I ran toward them and raising my fist, I punched Snow. The feeling was satisfactory. Katniss turned around to see what had happened. Probably asking why wasn't she dead yet. Her gaze settled on mine and a grin spread over her face.

"You're back!" She hugged me with such an intensity and I could do nothing more than hug her back. She was back and I knew her. I finally remembered her!

"I've missed you." I said immediately and it was true. I broke us apart to stare at her and take everything in about her. She was just as I remembered her. Beautiful, but dangerous. Her gray eyes were much more gorgeous than I remembered, if that's even possible. I couldn't keep my eyes from her gray orbs. They burned with something I had never seen, but there was no time for figuring it out. "We should get back to killing Peacekeepers if we want to live." She nodded.

"Snow!" She cried. I didn't understand at first and then I knew she wanted to know what happened.

"Oh, yeah. I punched him." I pointed at his now stirring form in the floor.

"We should tie him up before he goes assaulting anyone else." Her comment made me smile.

"I believe he just wants to assault you." I smirked and she laughed while punching me in the arm.

I found some rope that was being carried by a dead Peacekeeper. I figured he wouldn't need it anymore. We tied him up. An urge to hit him came and I couldn't control myself. I punched him once more to knock him out. Katniss raised her eyebrows in silent questioning.

"For the blood in your neck." I wiped it off with my index finger. Her blood was warm against my skin. She shivered at my touch and I retreated. I bent down and grabbed a few guns, taser, and knives. I gave some to Katniss and she turned on her heal to go kill Peacekeepers when I couldn't resist the urge. I grabbed her by the waist.

She turned around, and before I could see what was going on behind her eyes, I crushed my lips against hers. I didn't know what to expect but she responded immediately. That's when I knew it. Her eyes had passion, something they had never had before when they would see me. Her arms went around my neck and I pressed her more firmly to me. Her kiss was everything I remembered and even more. I wanted to stay there, but we both knew we couldn't. We broke apart and she looked at me, our foreheads touching.

"We will make it out of this alive, okay? Promise?" She asks. It's a cute question, I have to admit.

"We've made it out of worst situations, Katniss." I say in a matter-of-fact way.

"Still, Peeta. Promise me… promise me you won't leave me." I'm taken aback by her comment but answer quickly.

"Never. I promise you I will never leave. I'll come back." I kiss her forehead and add, "Alive." Then I left to go help Zinnia who was struggling with two Peacekeepers.

I killed the Peacekeeper who was causing Zinnia more trouble. She thanked me and I went to go battle another two Peacekeepers. I caught a glimpse of Katniss killing a Peacekeeper alongside Vensten. That's when we all heard the scream. Much too familiar.

I finished off the Peacekeeper who was messing with me with a clean cut on the throat and looked everywhere for Katniss. I found her starring at a smiling Snow who was looking at the floor. I looked down and found Prim with a knife in her stomach.

"No!" Katniss yelled and kneeled down next to her sister. I ran to her because she couldn't do this alone. I hugged her to me and she sobbed into my shirt. She grabbed her sister's small hands as Prim slowly opened her eyes. They reflected all the pain she was in. I turned to look at Katniss and saw her eyes transform from sadness to rage as she looked up to Snow's eyes.

Snow left his gaze wander until it fixe on Katniss'. His smile stretched even farther, if that's possible with all the surgery. "I told you this would end."

* * *

**I'm trying to update this to my other story _'Fighting'_ since I'm two chapter behind.:/**

**Please tell me my errors and how mean and horrible you think I am. I won't take it personal. (But if you want me to take it personal just tell me:D)**

**Review?**


End file.
